Crimson Roses and Magic
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: A young wizard named Kimberly is taken in by the Kurans after her own family was brutally murdered by a level E vampire. Rido develops feelings for her during her stay. but what happens when she vanishes after an attack that occured.RidoOc i dnt own spell
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson roses and Magic. A RidoxOc love story**

**I love Rido in VK so I thought I could write a RidoxOc story since their doesn't seen to be much so enjoy.**

**(I'm not sure of the ages so I'm just guessing Jurri is 7, Haruka is 10 and Rido is…15?, don't worry, romance won't happen till later)**

** O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Pure white snow, fell gracefully from the dark grey skies. Little Jurri was by the fire, playing with a porcelain doll. Her elder brothers Haruka and Rido were with her, sitting on the couch watching her. Their mother was out as was their father so Rido was in charge of his siblings, and was grateful that they were settled down. They heard the front door open, and saw the snow drift in "children, come here" their mother called. Curious, the three Kuran siblings stood up and made their way to the door. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their mother. She was holding a small child in her arms, the child had beautiful green eyes like the forest, long dark purple hair reaching her midback and there were two purple stripes on each cheek.

" My darlings, this is Kimberly, a wizard from America, she was visiting her grandmother here with her parents. They were slaughtered by a level E vampire" she explained grimly

The three siblings had a look of horror on their face, they felt sorry for the poor girl, losing her parents to insane beasts. Kimberly turned her head into Jin's **(lets call mum that)** shoulder. Jin placed a hand on her head "she knows of us, so she's a little shaken up" she placed the little wizard on the ground. Kimberly hung her head low, not wanting the three vampire siblings see her cry

"I have to meet with the council, and see to the problem. I leave her in your care my darlings, I won't be long" Jin said as she walked away in the blizzard. The three siblings looked at the shivering little girl "let's get you inside" Haruka said softly. He reached to take her hand, but she flinches away. Jurri softly smiled "it's ok…we won't hurt you" she softly said as she held out a hand "we only want to take care of you"

Kimberly looked at Jurri. Her long brown hair swayed in the wind and her wine coloured eyes showed kindness and warmth. She reached out and placed her small hand in hers. Jurri led her inside as Rido closed the door. "Jurri, go get her some dry clothes, I'll get her cleaned up" he ordered kindly to her. Jurri nodded at her big brother and ran to her room. Rido took Kimberley's hand and led her to a bathroom "do you mind if I remove your cloak?" he asked

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes then" he said as he removed it. He stepped back with a horrid look on his face. All the way down her arm, was a freshly cut slash and her jaw was severely cut open as well and down her eye was a scar, blood began to ooze out of it. His eyes became red, the smell of a wizards blood was so tempting, but he kept it in control and grabbed a wash cloth "you're a mess" he said as he knelt down to her level and gently wiped the blood off. Jurri came in the bathroom with clean pyjama's "how is she?" she asked timidly, Rido glanced at his baby sister and smiled softly at her "she's wounded bad, but we can fix that. Go get a needle and some thread for me"

She nodded and dashed away leaving the clothes, Rido turned back to Kimberly and continued to gently clean the blood.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After an hour, Kimberly's wounds were stitched up and she was in a pair of Jurri's black pyjama's. She was curled up on the couch next to Rido, so far she liked him a bit more than the other two, she could feel Rido's hand stroke her head making her relax. He too had also take a liking to the small girl. She was very quiet though, he reminded himself to get her to speak. Jurri was back on the floor playing and Haruka was playing with her. The door opened revealing Jin, who had a sad look on her face. "Mama? What's wrong?" Jurri asked. Jin sighed "we couldn't find the level E that killed Kimberley's parents" she said.

Kimberly shot up from the chair, with an angered look on her face, because of that the fire suddenly turned into the shape of a lions head and roared loudly, scaring the wits out of the Kurans. Kimberly eventually calmed down and fainted from her power surge. Rido picked her up and took her into his room and placed her on the spare bed next to him, he told Jin he would keep an eye on her during the night if anything happened.

_`poor Kimberly, to lose her parents at the age of five`_ he thought as he layed down and watched her sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Where am I? I asked myself as I looked around in the darkness that was around me. I suddenly heard screams of terror, cries of pain and i saw... blood.

All around me was blood! I saw my mother and father and Granny die before, by the fangs of what they call a Level E Vampire.

My family's faces…sheer terror…tears fell from my eyes.

I closed my eyes, shielding them from the gruesome sight and awakened…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kimberly woke up screaming and crying. Rido wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and fourth "shh, shh it's ok Kimberly, I'm here" Rido whispered. She calmed down and hugged him tight. Rido lay down and let her cuddle into him "sleep Kimberly, I wont go anywhere" he promised. Kimberly soundly slept for the rest of the night. And so begins the new life of Kimberly Lin…

soz if Rido is OOC! hope you liked the first chapter RnR :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Play time**

**Review plz!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

The morning sun had started to rise, and Rido was sound asleep. Kimberly slid out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom. All the fuss last night had made her pretty hungry _`knowing that there Vampire's, I doubt they'll have real food` _she thought, she reached the kitchen and pulled a chair over to the counter, she climbed on it and peered in a cupboard. She found a box of cereal and jumped down.

(in Rido's room)

Rido tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. Something was missing, he opened his eyes and found that Kimberly was nowhere to be seen _`where has she scampered off too?` _he thought as he hopped out of bed and made his way downstairs. He looked in the study, living room, Jurri's room and yet he still couldn't find the little girl. He peeked in the kitchen and sighed with relief. He saw Kimberly sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal and looking at a book. Rido walked in "why are you up so early?" he asked. Kimberly looked up and looked at him for a second, then went back to eating and reading. Rido raised an eyebrow "still not talking huh?" he asked…she still remained silent _`oookay, she'll come around…eventually`_

He walked over to the table and sat down across from her, he noticed that she was reading an old battered book. "so why ARE you up so early?" he asked again. Kimberly looked up to him and slid a necklace over the table to him, the pendant was a silver sun with a crimson ruby in the middle in the shape of a rose "is this why? You're the kind of wizard who arises at sunrise" he said remembering his lessons on Wizards. Kimberly nodded and took the necklace back.

Rido yawned, his pearly white fangs showing "I'm going back to bed. Play with Jurri's dolls if you want" he said as he strolled out the kitchen. Kimberly raised and eyebrow _`play…dolls? I'm confused` _she thought.

She disposed of her half eaten breakfast and made her way into the living room where she saw the little stone girls on the floor, dressed in pretty dresses and had nice curly hair. She picked one up and examined _it `I saw Jurri san play about with this last night…am I supposed to do that?`_ she wondered. She picked up another one, she found it very pretty. The doll had a black Victorian style dress on, white shoes and long chocolate brown hair.

"that's Suki Chan" a voice said from behind her. Kimberly jumped in fright and turned around. Jurri was standing in the door way, rubbing her eyes. She smiled and walked over to the small girl. She picked up a carmel haired doll with a ballet dress "and this is Mi mi chan, my favourite" she explained. She looked at Kimberly and grinned

"do you want to play?" she asked. Kimberly looked down at the doll with a confused look on her face, she then looked at all the other toys that lay on the floor, Jurri saw the confusion

"didn't you play before…you know" she said. Kimberly shook her head sadly, afraid Jurri may make fun of her for not knowing how to play. However Jurri gently pulled Kimberly's hand and pointed to the toys "I'll show you. You pretend that the dolls are your children, have pretend tea parties and play houses" she explained, Kimberly nodded in understandment "wanna try?" she asked.

Kimberly nodded and sat on the floor with Jurri. Jurri showed her how to play the games and how to dress up the dolls and make up stories, Kimberly really enjoyed it, she even smiled. Jurri thought her smile was soooo adorable, just then Haruka and Rido walked in on the playing girls, they noticed little Kimberly smiling "Awww! Her smile is so cute" Haruka cooed. Kimberly looked at the boys and smiled brightly at them, an idea came to her mind to thank Jurri for cheering her up.

She stood up and held her hands out for Jurri's favourite doll, Jurri handed her the caramel haired doll. Kimberly sat the doll next to Suki. She raised her hand and moved her fingers around, gold dust appeared from them and onto the dolls. Jurri gasped as Mi mi blinked as did Suki. Both dolls stood up on the chair and reached out for the two girls, Kimberly picked up Suki and Jurri shakingly picked up Mi mi

"y-you brought t-them to l-life" she stuttered. Kimberly's smile dropped _`she doesn't like it` _she thought sadly. She was suddenly enveloped in a hug "that is soooo sweet! Thank you" she said happily. Kimberly's smile was immediately back on her face. Even though losing her parents tore her on the inside she was happy to be with the Kurans, she glanced at Rido who was smiling at her. He yawned "ok you two, lets get back to bed" he said as he shooed his siblings out the room. He was about to leave himself, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a sleepy looking Kimberly. He smirked and lifted her up "alright, you can bunk with me I guess" he said.

Kimberly smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to dream land. Rido glanced down at the sleeping child and noticed her bare neck, he bent slowly to her neck, opening his mouth to bite…but he hesitated `no I can't…what is this girl doing to me?` he asked himself as he went to his room. The sun was now fully up and the birds were singing. You'd expect the children of the Kuran household to play outside but instead they were all sound asleep, resting till night fall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

**Review plz!**

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

"Rido oni sama" a small voice whispered. Rido grunted and opened his eyes to see Jurri "what is it Jurri?" he asked softly. She pointed to the once again empty bed "Kimberly's disappeared again, I can't find her" she said with worry in her eyes. Rido blinked and got up from his bed, it was time to get up anyway. He looked out the window and saw that the snow had started to gently drift down from the dark night sky.

He dressed in a white dress shirt and black trousers and went downstairs with Jurri, Haruka was already sitting in the living room "where could she have gone this time?" Rido said to his siblings. They shrugged, Rido sighed and sat on the single chair.

Jin walked in and smiled at her children "she's out in the back garden" she said. The three sibs jerked their heads up and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, they saw her out the window sitting on the old swing "why don't you three go out and play with her" Jin suggested. They nodded and grabbed their coats. They made their way outside "Kimberly Chan!" Jurri said cheerfully. Kimberley turned her head and smiled at the brunette.

Haruka smiled at the child "do you want to play snowball fight?" he asked. Kimberly cocked her head to the side. Rido noticed her confusion "she doesn't know how" he said. Haruka smiled and rolled some snow into a ball in his hand "you do this" he threw it in Rido's face, making Kimberly laugh. Rido wiped the snow off his face and glared at Haruka, who was already hiding behind the tree with Jurri giggling next to him. He glanced at Kimberly and smirked "want to help?" he asked. Kimberly grinned and nodded, she gathered some snow and rolled it into a ball, she flung it at Haruka and it hit him on his arm. And so the battle began…

(20 minutes later)

The Kurans and Kimberly were soon out of puff from their battle. All four were covered in snow. Kimberly grinned and fell back on the ground and started moving her arms up and down. She got up and grinned at the snow angel she had made. Jurri and Haruka made one each as did Rido. The four were in a line together.

"Aw Kimberley's angel is so small" Jurri said.

"speaking of Kimberley…where did she go off to?" Haruka said. The siblings looked around searching for the little girl, until the spotted her at the end of the garden, she waved for them to come over. They ran over and saw that she had found the hill in their garden.

"you want to go down it?" Haruka asked. Kimberly nodded, she saw a sledge and made a move to get it but she slipped and slid down the hill. She heard the three siblings call her name in panic. She crashed into a huge pile of snow. She popped out of it and giggled.

"phew. She's ok" Jurri said.

When the boys weren't looking she slid down the snowy hill making the boys yell in fright. She crashed into the snow pile. Kimberly helped her out and both girls giggled.

"come on guys it's fun!" Jurri yelled.

Haruka and Rido looked at each other and shrugged. Both slid down at the same time and crashed into the snow pile. Haruka ended up having Jurri on top of him giggling and Rido's legs were on top of Kimberly's back. The four children laughed and made their way back up to the house.

They shook the snow off themselves and sat in the living room where a warm fire was a blaze.

Kimberly looked at Rido who was dozing off with boredom. She tugged on his pant leg and held up a book, he looked down at her and smiled "you want me to read it to you?" he asked. Kimberly nodded. Rido scooped the young girl up onto his lap and read the story. Jurri and Haruka sat next to them and listened too.

While he was reading, Kimberly pointed to the wizard on a broomstick

"she's a wizard like you" he said. Kimberly smiled.

Rido really wanted to hear her speak but no matter what he and his siblings did, she wouldn't say a word. Until…

"Rido…keep…reading...please" Kimberly said softly. Jurri gasped "she spoke!"

Haruka grinned, glad that she spoke and Rido ruffled the little girls purple hair "sure" he said asn he kept reading the tale of the travelling wizard until Dawn…

** 0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

(2 months later)

Kimberly had grown very attached to her foster brother Rido. He played with her, helped her with her studies and in return she had helped him with wizard history studies. She was a very clever girl.

Rido had grown to love Kimberly in the few months of knowing each other, he even started calling her Kimi. Turns out she was really one hundred and five years old in wizard years and in human she was just a mere five year old. Wizards grew slowly.

Jin and her husband hoped Kimberly would be his bride, there would be no rivalry against him and Haruka over Jurri. Besides it was even rare for pure bloods to marry a wizard.

(meanwhile)

Outside, the snow had gotton heavier and wilder. A shadowy figure stood outside the Kuran Mansion. He saw the Kuran siblings together. He took a step forward in the snow towards the Mansion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kimberly was happily playing with Jurri. Until she felt a evil aura approaching. She looked towards the window. Rido noticed the look of concern in her eyes "Kimi? What's wrong?" he asked.

Jurri, Haruka and Jin drew their attention to the small girl, who was still looking out the window. Her eyes widened in fright and she jumped beside Rido. Clinging to him for dear life.

"hey what's wrong?" he asked while stroking her head.

Kimberly pointed to the window "something's out there!" she squeaked. Jin chuckled "Kimi darling, there's nothing there" she reassured.

It suddenly got much colder in the sitting room, and the fire had went out. Jurri squeaked in fright and clung to Haruka. Jin stood up "don't panic children" she said.

Kimi shook Rido and pointed to the window. They saw that it had started to freeze up completely. Something wasn't right.

The door suddenly burst open and snow blew in harshly. A cloaked figure walked in and turned to the family. His eyes rested upon Kimberly. He raised his hand and they could see a bony hand. Kimberly clung more onto Rido, and he held her tightly.

"Dementor" she whispered

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yeah I decided to use that thing from Harry potter, which I dnt own ;) what's gonna happen to the Kuran's? Tune in to find out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attack of the Dementor**

**0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

"not one sound or movement" Kimberly whispered shakingly.

The family stayed very still. The creature Kimberly called a Dementor floated silently off the ground.

Jurri accidentally sneezed triggering the Dementor to fly across the room. Jin screamed and grabbed Haruka and Jurri. Rido gather Kimberly in his arms and ran along side her. They hid in one of the rooms.

Jurri was silently crying into her mothers shoulder. Haruka stroked her hair to calm her down "maybe if we wait in here, he'll go away" Jin whispered.

"what does he want anyway?" Rido asked. She shrugged.

They heard a light breathing sound. And the temperature in the room dropped. Rido heard Kimberly whimper. He held her close to him and whispered in her ear that it would be ok.

The temperature suddenly went back to normal and the breathing was no more.

Jin slowly opened the door and looked down the hallways. There was no sign of the creature so she slowly walked out with Jurri in her arms. Rido and Haruka followed shortly. They went back in the living room and sighed "thank goodness" Jin whispered.

Rido placed Kimberly down on the ground. She noticed the door was still open and went to close it.

Suddenly the Dementor appeared behind her and sucked out a bit of her soul. She screamed in pain.

Rido heard her and dashed to the door. He saw the creature and unleashed his blood whip. He struck the creature on the back, driving its attention away from Kimberly.

Kimberly felt a light power surge through her hands. She held them in front of her and saw a bright light appear. The Dementor shrunk back. She gasped as she couldn't hold it anymore. The creature turned to dust and Kimberly was pushed back from the force far away from the mansion. She crashed against a tree and blacked out.

(Rido pov)

When I saw a bright light I shielded my eyes, seeing that it was coming from Kimberly. The Dementor turned into black dust, never to harm us again.

But what I saw made my heart clench. Kimberly was gone. The power must have been too much for her "oh no! children get your coats. We need to find her!" Mother said quickly. I grabbed my coat and darted outside.

"Kimi!" I called. I ran everywhere, in hope to find her. I heard mother and my siblings call for her.

No. No she cant be gone for good. She had to be here somewhere.

(hours later)

The Kuran's were back in the mansion. Jurri was silently crying as was Jin. Haruka kept his arms around Jurri and Rido gave Jin some comport. They had no luck on finding the little girl. She was gone. But they had hope that she would be alright and find her way home.

(meanwhile)

Kimberly woke up in a soft bed. Was she home she wondered. She got up and noticed a young red haired woman sat in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. The woman took notice of her and smiled "hello little charmed one. Are you feeling better?"

Being a shy one as usual she looked at her hands and nodded. The woman stood and came over to Kimberly "my name is terra. I am a witch like you" she said softly. She let Kimberly look at the little baby in her arms. She too had purple stripes on her cheeks but she had black hair. "this is artimis. My granddaughter. Her parents died in a crash. I happen to know what happened to your parents sweetheart. I'm sorry" she said

"it's ok. The family I was with really supported me" she said sadly. Terra smiled "ah yes the Kuran's…don't worry your still in Japan. But I wouldn't go back to their home until your older and know where your going"

Kimberly desperately wanted to go back to her foster family. She missed them. But she was afraid that she might put them in more danger. She looked into Terra's green eyes "can I stay here until I'm a stronger wizard miss Terra" she asked quietly. Terra smiled and nodded "of course little one. And I will teach you all the magic I know" she said as she patted Kimberly's head. Kimberly smiled and lay back on the bed. "go back to sleep dear. You need more rest" Terra said as she left the room. Kimberly yawned and drifted of too sleep as the snow outside her window blew softly against the glass.

**short i know but the next chapter may be longer. next time...reunited the Kuran siblings minus one**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reunited with the siblings…minus one.**

**(before Yukki comes into the picture)**

**0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's been many years since Kimberly disappeared and many things had changed. Jurri and Haruka had gotton married and had a child that they named Kaname. Jin and her husband had died and Rido…Rido had gone to the dark side. Yet he still kept his memories of his little Kimi alive. He hoped he would find her and be with her forever. He just didn't know that she was closer than he thought.

**O0o0oo00o0o00o0o0**

Kimberly strolled through the streets of the magical Diagon alley **(not mine) **The magical street with shops filled with trinkets and potions, everything a witch could dream of.

She had recently learned of Jurri and Haruka's marriage and of their son Kaname. It's been two hundred years since she seen her foster siblings and being a witch she didn't have to die or age after twenty five years old, so she could still see them.

Why is she in Diagon alley you ask. Well she is planning to return to the Kuran mansion and finally be with her brothers and sister again, and she wanted to bring gifts for them but she was looking for a special gift for her nephew that she was yet to meet.

She spotted something in the window and smiled _`it's perfect` _she thought as she went into the shop…

(back in the mortal world)

It was winter once again. The snow drifted down from the sky gently flowing with the wind. A white Mansion stood with vines around some parts. Inside a long brown haired woman sat on the couch, staring into the fire. It was Jurri Kuran. She had remembered that it was the anniversary of Kimberly's disappearance. Her husband Haruka came into the room and saw the sad look on her face "that time of year?" he asked. Jurri nodded, tears leaked from her brown/red eyes. Haruka sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss her so much Haruka" She sobbed. Haruka rubbed soothing circles around her back. A little brown haired boy came into the room "mother, father. What's wrong?" he asked

Jurri and Haruka smiled weakly and sat their son Kaname in the middle of them. "Kaname. When your father and I were children, your grandmother saved a little girl named Kimberly. She became our foster sister" Jurri explained

"and she was an American witch" Haruka said

Kaname's eyes lit up "so I have an aunt who's a witch? Do you know where she is?" he asked. Haruka sighed "About that son. On a snowy day like this, we were attacked by an unknown creature to us, but Kimberly identified it as a Dementor. Kimberly was only a small girl but she put in all her strength and protected us with her magic" Haruka explained

"however when the magic dimmed. She was gone. We believed the force pushed her far somewhere. We looked all night for her but had no luck." Jurri said.

Kaname looked up at both his parents "do you think she's alive?" he asked. Jurri and Haruka nodded "yes darling. We believe she's alive and well." Jurri said confidently. She knew witches could live like vampires, live for months, years, century's. wherever Kimberly was she always hoped she would come home.

A knock on the door was heard. Jurri stood up and wiped her eyes. She went to the door and answered it.

A purple haired woman stood there, wearing a long black cloak and a black knee length dress with a gold sash. What really got Jurri's attention was the purple stripes on her face and the forest green eyes. Her eyes teared up " Kimberly?" she whispered.

The woman grinned and nodded. Jurri pulled the girl into a hug and cried with joy. Haruka came in the hall with a concerned look. "Jurri what's…"

He stopped dead on his tracks and stared at Kimberly. He instantly recognised the sparkling eyes and smile. "Kimberly!" he cried and joined the hug. Kimberly laughed. And pulled away "oh my gosh look at you two" she said. Haruka spun her around like you would do at a dance "us? Look at you, you've gotton so tall" he said. Kimberly blushed "you didn't expect me to be a kid forever did you?" she asked. They shook their heads "no no we know wizards stay young no matter how old they are." Jurri said. Kimberly smiled, then shivered "can I come in now. It's cold out here" she said sheepishly.

Jurri took her hand gently like when the first met and led her inside, however Kimberly stopped. She turned round and put her hands on her hips "baggy! Come on!" she called

"Baggy?" Jurri and Haruka asked. Kimberly stepped aside from the door and a carpet patterned bag slided in on it's own surprising them "ohhh"

They led Kimberly to the warm living room and sat down with her.

"where were you all this time?" Jurri asked. Kimberly sighed and explained what had happened on the day she disappeared and how she was updated on what was happening in the mortal world. Jurri and Haruka shared their story about Jin, Rido, everything.

"why would he go to the dark side?" Kimberly asked.

"well one reason is because you were never found and another is because I chose Haruka over him" Jurri said. Kimberly nodded in understandment. She missed Rido and desperately wanted to see him. But now that he was evil, she wasn't so sure. She pulled a smile and lifted her bag onto the coffee table. "before I forget I have presents for you two and my new nephew" she said.

Jurri's eyes lit up. She loved presents. Kimberly opened her bag.

"so where is this nephew of mine" she said. Haruka called Kaname and the little boy came running through "yes father?"

"son. Meet you aunt Kimberly" He said gesturing to the said woman. Kimberly knelt down before Kaname and smiled "wow. He looks a lot like you Haruka" she said. Haruka smiled at the compliment. Kimberly tapped Kaname's forehead "I've got a present for you" she said. She took Kaname's hand and led him to her bag. She opened it and rummaged through it.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Kimberly said victoriously. She pulled out a small package and handed it to Jurri. Jurri opened the present and gasped "Kimberly" she whispered as she held up a silver dragon clip with black jewels outlining the wings. Kimberly slid it in her hair and Jurri noticed it was changing colours.

"it changes colour when your mood changes." Kimberly explained

The jewels stopped at yellow "and yellow means happy" Kimberly finished. Jurri smiled and thanked her. Kimberly handed Haruka a box. He opened it and smiled "I remember you told me about this" he said as he held up a cloak. He wrapped it round himself and his body vanished. Jurri and Kaname laughed and he walked…or floated around the room making funny faces.

Kimberly smiled and looked at Kaname "your turn" she said. She opened it wider "watch this" she said. She put her hand in, then her whole arm and shoulder, soon half her body ended up in it. Jurri and Haruka had their mouths open. How deep was that bag?

Kimberly pulled out a big item covered with a white sheet. She set it down on the ground and pulled the sheet off. Inside a cadge was a beautiful black owl with silver eyes. Kaname stared at the owl, and it stared back at him "he's pretty" he said smiling. Kimberly smiled and let the owl out. He perched on Kaname's shoulder. Kaname smiled and patted the owl gently "he's all yours. Take good care of him now" Kimberly said sternly. Kaname nodded. "I think I'll name him Mayonaka **(midnight)**"he said.

Kimberly closed her bag and checked her watch. She sighed sadly "I have to get going" she said. Jurri and Haruka shot up "you can't leave now! We just found you again" Jurri said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her little sister. Kimberly hugged her back "it's ok Jurri. I'm not far away. I'll visit and send notes." she turned to Kaname "and Mayonaka can give your notes to me, he knows where I live." she said.

Jurri and Haruka sighed "as long as we get to visit you too" Haruka said. Kimberly nodded "sure. I'll send my own owl Fukurou **(depending owl) **to collect you if you want to come and see me" she said as she collected her bag and broomstick.

The snow storm was quite bad so with the wave of her arm it had lifted so it was safe for her to fly. She hugged her siblings and kissed Kaname's forehead.

She waved goodbye and flew off in to the moonless night.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A dark figure sat near a fire place. In his hand was a picture of himself and a small purple headed child. His mismatched eyes closed _`Kimi` _he thought

He took a level C vampire woman in his arms and drained her of her blood. She sighed and turned into sand.

He wiped his mouth and slouched back on the big arm chair. "Kimi. I will find you one day. I swear it" he mumbled. He ran a hand through his messy blackish brown hair. A grey owl with purple eyes perched on the window and tapped the glass. He grunted and went to the window, he opened it and noticed that the snow had lifted and there was a package on the owls feet. He gently took it away from the creature. It flew away into the night.

He looked at the package curiously and opened it. Inside was a amethyst crystal stung on black leather. He rose an eyebrow. "no note. Who sent this?" he asked himself.

The necklace suddenly glowed and played a tune that he and Kimi used to sing together_. `Was it her that sent it? Because only me and her used to sing it` _

He held the necklace close to him "if it was then she's alive"

He pulled on his trench coat and went for a walk in the crispy cold outdoors to clear his head and figure out a way to find his girl.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bet you know who that is huh. Tune in folks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. Its been busy since I posted, so without further ado. Here is the next chapter of Crimson roses and Magic.**

**Magic spells are in Latin and will be listed into English in the exact order at the end of chapter**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo00o0o0**

_`should I have given it to him?` _Kimberly wondered.

She had landed quite a while ago and decided to walk. Her owl was perched on her shoulder and she held a lantern to light her way through the darkness.

_`he has gone to the dark side and is not to be trusted…however he is my foster brother. I love him too much to hate him` _she thought. She stopped at a large tree

"_Aperi magicae mundi" _She chanted

Roots and Vines moved and twisted to create a door that glowed silver waves. Kimberly stepped through it.

(in the wizard world)

In an old house a woman sat near the fire place tending to her five year old daughter (she's hundreds of years old but wizards age slowly)

The fire suddenly went out and the fire place grew larger. Kimberly landed softly on the ground "I'm home" she sang

The woman smiled "welcome home Kimberly" she said softly

Kimberly stepped out of the fire place and made it shrink again to normal size. "hello Terra Chan" she greeted with a warm smile.

"Kimi Chan!" the five year old cried. Kimberly scooped her up into her arms "hello Artimis. Were you good for your Granny while I was gone?" she asked

The little girl nodded.

She sat down and placed the child on her lap "how was your visit to your siblings?" Terra asked. Kimberly smiled "it was so good to see them again, and my new nephew looks just like his father" she said

"and what of the other one…Rido I believe his name is?" Terra asked

Kimberly's eyes saddened "he has gone to the dark side Terra. I even sent Fukurou with his gift…he returned without the gift so I think he found him" she explained.

Terra put down her knitting "child. Do you want to see him?" she asked

Kimberly hesitated for a moment. Did she want to now that he was on the dark side. Would he do anything to her if she did come…no he wasn't like that so she nodded slightly.

Terra rose and plucked a green vile from the shelf "I know in your heart you love him child. You always have" she said

"but does he love me?" she asked. Terra shrugged

"That I do not know of child."

She handed her the green vile "if you want to know where he is toss the potion in the air and say his name. it shall reveal his location and you can take the fire place to go and see him" she explained.

Kimberly stared at the potion "I think I'll wait till I'm really sure" she said as she got up with Artimis asleep on her arms. She left the room and tucked the child into bed, singing the lullaby she sung for Jurri when she was little…

_Hi, Miss Alice_  
_Anata garasu no_  
_Me de donna yume wo_  
_Mirareru no? _  
_Mirareru no? _

_Mata atashi_  
_Kokoro ga sakete_  
_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_  
_Sukima ni sasaru_  
_Kioku-tachi_

_Hi, Miss Alice_  
_Anata kajitsu no_  
_Kuchi de dare ni ai wo_  
_Nageteru no? _  
_Nageteru no? _

_Mou atashi_  
_Kotoba o tsumaku_  
_Shita no netsu_

_Same kitte_  
_Mederu outau mo_  
_Utaenai_

_Still, you do not answer_

Artimis was sound asleep. Kimberly quietly left the room and retired to her own. She fell back on her king size bed, and glanced at the photo on her bedside table. She had used her magic to create a moving picture of her memories with the Kuran's. She was so happy back then, but the Dementor had to come in and ruin it all.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw Rido and her hugging.

_`I want to see him` _she thought. She opened the bottle and threw the potion in the air.

"Rido Kuran" She whispered. The green potion turned into a cloud circle. She saw Rido himself, walking out in the snow near the tree. Her heart skipped a beat.

_`should I?…yes! I want to see him!` _she mentally cried as she rushed out of the room and pulled on her cloak. She expanded the fireplace and jumped up, lantern in hand, going through the silver portal…forgetting that it's to powerful and knocks her out sometimes.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o**

Rido pulled his coat closer to him, shielding himself from the harsh wind. The vampire came across the old tree that he normally gazed at. _`Kimi loved nature when she was with me and the others. She would whisper to the plants and tell me and me only what they say.` _he thought smiling at the memory.

He sighed and sat against it.

Something was moving against his hand. He looked down to see the roots and vines moving fast. He got up quickly and saw that they were forming a door on the tree. A light shined and the doorway became silver

_`is this a portal of some sorts?` _He thought

Just then a cloaked figure fell out of it and landed in the snow. The portal closed as he bent down to see who it was.

It was a woman who wore a black shoulder us dress and a cloak. A lantern lay next to her. When he saw her face he swore his heart was beating. He knew those purple stripes anywhere.

"Kimi" he whispered. He took off his jacket and wrapped her in it to keep her warm. He picked her up and made his way back to his home.

(in his home)

Rido gently laid Kimi on his bed and covered her with a soft blanket. He sat next to her and stroked her hair "Kimi…I finally found you" he whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and dozed off to a peaceful sleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**1) Open to the world of Magic. A spell that opens a door to the wizard world and takes the witch or wizard to their home through the fire place.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0**

Kimberly moaned and sat up shakingly. _`should have remembered that would happen` _she thought. Her hands felt soft covers. `_where am I?`_ she wondered. She slid out of the bed, but stumbled forward into a chest. Arms wrapped around her tightly "Kimi" a deep voice whispered. Kimberly looked up into the eyes of Rido. Tears escaped her eyes "Rido!" she cried and buried her face in his shoulder. He led her back to the bed abd sat her down.

"Kimi...you don't know how long i've looked for you, and never stopped thinking about you" He whispered in her hair.

"i know. The power that hit me when i was five blasted me far away from home. I was living with another wizard" she explained.

Rido took out the amethyst pendant from his pocket and laid back. She did as well. "When that owl gave me this, my hope built up when it played our lullaby" he said. Kimi took his hand "i thought you might like that...i'm back now"

She hugged him "i've missed you sooooo much" she said. Rido wrapped his arms around her "i've missed you too" he said

She sat up "i went to see Juri and Haruka...they tell me your on the dark side" she said

"i'm sorry Kimi" Rido said, casting his eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to look at her. Kimberly turned his head to her "it's fine Rido. And i won't say anything to Haruka or Jurri. Ok" she said. Rido nodded and stroked her soft purple hair.

"While you were gone. Mother forced me and Haruka to bond with Jurri...and"

"you fell in love with her?" She asked. Rido sighed and nodded. Kimberly sat up. "oh...well uh, i'm just gonna leave and i won't get in your way" Kimberly said. She grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the door before Rido could stop her. He ran after her calling her name. When he got outside, she was gone. He punched the wall in anger "why did i mention that?" he asked himself. He went inside the house and sat on his chair. He ran a hand over his face. "I...have feelings for her, not Jurri. I only wanted that womans blood." he mumbled. He turned his head and looked out the window. "Kimi...I will see you again...and tell you how i really feel." he said. He pulled out his amethyst crystal and listned to their lullaby in peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kimi sat against the tree and sighed. She felt tears run down her face. She gasped and touched the wet substance _`Tears? I've not really cried for a long time_` she thought. She wiped them away and stood up. `_so he really forgot about me for a while. Thats just him`_

she approached the tree and opened the portal to the wizard world `_this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have went to him`_ she thought. She jumped throught the silver portal and arrived home to find Terra in the living room "how was your visit to him?" she asked. Kimberly sat down "He dosen't love me like i love him. He fell in love with Jurri while i was gone" she said. Terra took her hand in hers "he'll realise in due time that you are the one for him. Jurri is married. Isn't he over her?" she asked. Kimberly sighed and removed her cloak. "I don't know Terra"

she looked out the window "I just don't know"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(years later)

"Father!" Kaname called.

"what is it son?" Haruka asked. Kaname handed a letter to his father "It's from Aunt Kimberly" he said. Haruka called Jurri and opened the letter. While Kaname went down to see their daughter Yuki, they read their young sisters letter.

_Dear Haruka and Jurri_

_Forgive me for not seeing you in such a long time. I have been very busy attending a magnificent Wizard school in the wizard world. They appointed me as a teacher of mythical creatures (the pupils were more interested in the vampire studies) _

_Anyway, the school is now closed for a while to get some things done so I will be coming over to visit you, Kaname, and Yuki._

_I should be arriving in an hour, still have some things to take care of. I love you all and can't wait to see you._

_With love and care, your sister Kimberly_

_P.S Can you tell Kaname and Yuki to dress up warm for when I arrive, I have a surprise for them. Especially Yuki since I missed her birthday._

Haruka and Jurri smiled "so that's what she's been up too. A school teacher for younger wizards, how great" Jurri said with excitment

Haruka and Jurri smiled "so that's what she's been up too. A school teacher for younger wizards, how great" Jurri said with excitment

"I wonder what surprise she has in store for the children" Haruka said. Jurri shrugged and went to the downstairs home that Yuki slept in. She saw Kaname reading a book about wizards to Yuki. Jurri smiled. Both of them loved their aunt to bits. When she came through the door they always attacked her with a big hug.

"Kaname, Yuki. Aunty Kimberly will be coming in an hour, she said in the letter for you to dress up warm. I think she's taking you somewhere" Jurri said softly. Yuki immedietly jumped off the couch and ran to her bedroom. Jurri went with her to help her get dressed. Kaname pulled on his coat and scarf.

(1 hour later)

KNOCK KNOCK

"Aunt Kimberly's here!" Yuki shouted. Jurri opened the door and let Kimberly inside. Yuki attached herself to her waist "I missed you!" She said. Kimberly scooped the little girl into her arms and kissed her forehead "I missed you too honey"

she put her down and patted her head "now wheres that nephew of mine?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Kaname got up from his chair and hugged his aunt. She kissed his head "hey kiddo. How've you been?" she asked. Kaname smiled "I've been good" he said. Kimberly smiled ad fixed his scarf. "Alright, we need to go now, can't be late" she said. Yuki took her hand and Kaname took the other. Haruka patted his children's heads "be good for her now" he said.

The trio went over to the fire place. "Kimberly? the doors this way" Jurri said with a sweat drop. Kimberly put the fire out "i know that Jurri. But we need to to take this door" she said.

Yuki looked very confused "theres no door silly aunt Kimberly" she said with a giggle. Kimberly smirked and took out her wand "oh yeah?"

She tapped a few bricks. All the bricks started to disapear to the side and opened a door way. The children gasped and saw many people and shops, and it was day time insted of night.

"Welcome to diagon alley kids" Kimberly said as she led them through the door and into the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0**

Yuki and Kaname were so amazed at all the wonderful things they saw in shop windows and the street where other wizards mingled with eachother. They held on to Kimberly's hands so they wouldn't lose her in the crowded area.

"now kids. I brought you here so you can help me with some erands. And your late birthday surprise comes later Yukki." Kimberly said.

They walked through the streets, smiling at the passing wizards and witches, ex. They stopped at a large grey building.

"first we need to stop at the bank." Kimberly said as they went inside. Kaname rose an eyebrow when he saw ugly little men with pointy ears. "Aunt Kimi. What exactly are these things?" he asked. Kimberly looked around "they're goblins. Very clever, but they are not the nicest of creatures."

She pulled him and Yuki closer "your best staying close to me" she whispered.

They stopped in front of a large desk. A white haired goblin was too busy writing things, he didn't bother to look. Kimberly cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up from his work "what can i do for you miss Kuran?" he asked in a deep voice but it was slightly squeaky. Kimberly smiled "just here to take out some money sir." she said. The goblin noticed the children and looked down at them "and what about these little...things?" he said.

"they are children sir. NOT things, can we move on?" she asked as she gave him a key. He muttered something about `snappy lady` and led them to a car like thing. Kimberly placed Yuki on her lap and Kaname sat next to them. They passed hundreds of vaults and other goblins as the cart moved. They stopped in front of a large vault. "Vault number 617" The goblin said as he jumped out. The other three followed on. "lamp and key please" he said. Kaname handed him the lamp and Kimberly handed him over the key.

he unlocked the vault and stepped aside. Kimberly disapeared inside it for a minute or two and came back out with three small brown bags. Before she sat in the cart she handed the small goblin an envelope titled top secret in big red letter "see that this is done as soon as possible" she whispered. The cart sped away and the goblin left to do the job.

(back outside)

"I didn't like those goblin things, there scary" Yukki said. Kimberly smiled and patted her head "I said the exact same thing when I first saw them" she said. She halted in front of a colourful shop "want a sweet you two?"

They nodded eagerly and followed their aunt in the shop. She smiled at the young lady at the counter "hello Mrs snicker" Kimberly greeted softly. The old woman looked up and smiled "Kimi dear, been a while hasn't it?" she asked

"yes it has been. Meet my niece and nephew, Yuki and Kaname" she said bringing the children forward. Mrs snicker squealed and bent to their height "they are soooooooo cute! wait here" she said as she disapeared to the back of the shop

"I like her, she's really cheerful" Yuki said.

"indeed" Kimberly mumbled. Mrs snicker returned with three yellow boxes and some small boxes "here you go. It's on me" she said, handing the treats to the children.

"thank you!" they chimed.

The trio left the shop and ate their sweets "Berty botts every flavour beans?" Kaname wondered aloud, refering to the beans in the yellow box.

"they mean every flavour. There chocolate, lemon, apple and there's also, spinach, liver and alot of others." Kimi said. Kaname made a disgusted face and avoid the foul tasting ones.

They stopped infront of an old book shop. "wait inside you two, I'll be right back" Kimberly said as she vanished into the crowd. Kaname held Yuki's hand and led her inside. An old man sat at a desk smiling at them "Ah! your miss Kurans neice and nephew am I right?" he asked

Both nodded and browsed at the books. The old man gave Yuki a book about wild magic flowers and Kaname a book on mystical creatures. They heard a chap at the window.

"Yuki!" Kimberly yelled

Yuki turned and gasped "Happy late birthday!" She said, looking at the snow white owl in the cadge.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Juri and Haruka sat quietly on the couch, staring at the falling snow.

The fire suddenly went out and moved to make a door. Kimberly and the children emerged with smiles on their faces.

"Look mama! Aunt Kimi got me an owl" She said, cooing at the owl. She had decided to name it Kessho (crystal)

"She's beautiful, Yuki. Why don't you take her downstairs" Juri said softly. Yuki nodded and took her new pet downstairs. Kimberly frowned

"how long do you intend to keep her locked up here?" she asked

Juri and Haruka sighed "we don't want her exposed to the council. We can't let have the blood life. She's so young" Juri explained

"Juri, get Kimberly out of here" Haruka suddenly said. He was staring out the window.

They looked at him "what's wrong?" Juri asked. Haruka looked towards his wife and sister with a grim look on his face "Rido is here..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kimberly gasped silently when Haruka said that Rido was here. Had he come for Yuki like Jurri explained in her last letter. She pulled Jurri to the side "Jurri. Use this spell to seal Yuki's memories and vampire side. It's the only way we can protect her" she said, handing Jurri a slip of paper. Jurri nodded "I know if the consequences to this spell" she said hugging her younger sister. Kimberly nodded

"Kimberly, you have to go. We don't want him to harm you. And take Kaname" Haruka said. Kimberly nodded and went to the back door, but it was surrounded by level E's. She cursed under her breath "the back doors surrounded" she said.

She ran back to the living room, noticing that her two siblings had gone. A tear escaped from her eye `Haruka...Jurri. Be at peace` she thought. She spotted Kaname coming up the stairs from Yukki's room. She squeezed the boy in a hug. "Kaname, we need to go now" she said. Kaname shook his head "I have to help father" he said running out the door. Kimberly sobbed and opened the fire place door to her world. She jumped through, hoping to see her nephew and niece soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

A day later, Kimberly had returned back to the Kuran house hold. She didn't find Kaname at all...or Yuki. But she saw blood on the floor, which means the spell she gave Jurri must have worked. It was better for Yukki's vampire side to be sealed for her sake. She sunk on the ground. Rido had killed her siblings... now she didn't know what to think of Rido. She loved him but now she couldn't bear to be with him after killing her family.

She cried silently on the floor. Not hearing the footsteps coming towards her

"Aunt Kimberly?"

Kimberly sharply turned, making Kaname jump. She pulled him in a hug "oh thank god!" she cried. Kaname hugged her back tightly "there gone...mother and father are gone" he said. Kimi nodded and stroked his hair "i know Kaname, i know."

She pulled away and gave him a small smile. "come on" she said, taking his hand. She opened the portal in the fire place and walked through it with Kaname following.

_` I wonder what will happen now?`_ she thought

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**That night**

Haruka and Jurri's funeral was held at the ichijo residence. Their ashes would be sprinkled away to a location of Kimberly and Kaname's choice after wards.

Kimberly straightned Kaname's tie and smoothed down his hair "i miss them aunt Kimi" he said. She smiled and kissed his forehead "i do too Kaname. Don't worry, everything will be fine" she reasurred. Kaname smiled and took her hand as they arrived at the doors. The door man bowed at the two and let them through.

Other vampires were there chatting amongst themselves. They bowed as Kimberly and Kaname passed them. Ichijo appeared in front of them. He took Kimberly's hand and kissed it " A pleasure to finally meet you miss Kimberly Kuran" he said. Kimberly softly smiled "it's nice to meet you too" she said.

He smiled. His grandson Takuma appeared next to him. Kimberly bent down and whispered into Kaname's ear "go and talk to Takuma. Me and Ichijo need to discuss something" she said. Kaname nodded and went away with Takuma.

When they were gone, ichijo presented Haruka and Jurri's will. "it seems you have custody of Kaname as you are their younger adopted sister and mistress of magic and also custody of their home" he said.

Kimberly nodded and signed the paper that would give her custody of her nephew. _'i wonder if Yukki is alright'_ she thought.

Kaname returned with a box that contained his parents ashes. Kimberly smiled at him " let's go Kaname. We don't want to miss the bus" she said. Ichijo rose an eyebrow "bus?"

Kimberly smiled once again " the night bus. Kaname is going to live with me in the wizard realm for a while. The night bus is the only transport we have for now" she explained.

"ah i see. Well I hope to see you soon" he said, kissing her hand again. Kimberly smiled and led Kaname out the hall. They walked through the dark streets. The street lamps being their only source of light. The stopped at an old fashioned lamp post. "how long will I be staying with you aunt kimberly?" Kaname asked.

" Quite a while. We'll be living with my friend and her five year old daughter" she said. Her eyes saddened "I keep wondering if Yukki is going to be fine" she said

"she is" Kaname said. Kimberly looked at him "you know where she is?" she asked. He nodded "I saved her from a level E a few days after mother put the spell on her. She is living with an old friend of mine...may we visit her soon?" he asked. Kimberly smiled "of course" she said happily.

A loud horn sounded making the two jump in fright. A big triple decker bus approached them and stopped. A lanky man with scruffy white hair and green eyes was standing at the door "Evenin miss Kimberly" he greeted, tilting his hat. Kimberly nodded to him and boarded the bus with Kaname following behind. They sat at the front of the bus. Kimberly knocked on the window "take her away ernie" she said. A small head hanging on the mirror laughed

"Take it away ern! it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" a small head yelled. Ernie the bus driver started the bus and off they were...very very fast. Kaname clung on to Kimberly "Can't any of the humans see us?" he asked.

"no we're perfectly safe" she replied.

(a while later)

The bus screeched to a halt in front of a house. "Thanks Ernie, thanks Joe (small head). Come on Kaname" Kimberly said "yah welcome miss Kimberly! we be expectin ya soon!" Joe yelled. Kimberly laughed and jumped off the bus as did Kaname.

Terra was waiting out the door "hello dear" she greeted, hugging Kimberly "Terra this is my nephew Kaname" she said. Terra smiled at the boy "Your aunt told me what had happened. I'm terribly sorry for your loss" she said. Kaname smiled "I'm fine now, since i'm with aunt Kimi" he said. Terra smiled at him and led him and Kimberly inside.

Artemis was playing on the floor. When Kaname spotted her, he found her quite cute. "Artemis." Terra said. The little girl looked up and noticed Kimberly. She immedietly jumped into her arms "Kimi!" she yelled. Kimberly laughed and patted her head "hello sweetheart. This is my nephew Kaname. He'll be staying with us for a while" she said. Artemis jumped from Kimberly's arms and hugged Kaname "Mommy told me what happened to your mommy and daddy. you don't need to worry. They're watching you from heaven" she said.

Kaname was touched by her words "thanks. That's made me feel a little better" he said. Kimberly smiled_ `This is good. Kaname could use a friend right now`_ she thought.

Terra and Kimberly chatted to eachother as the two children played with eachother. Terra glanced at them and silently squealed "aww that is so cute" she said. Kimberly looked in her direction and giggled. Kaname had fallen asleep on the couch and Artemis was curled up on his lap asleep.

The two women left the two to sleep soundly through the rest of the night _`I have a feeling that they'll be more than friends one day`_ Kimberly thought happily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well thanks to a very helpful author I am able to continue with this now. So enjoy ****J **

_(five years later)_

_(Kaname is about 15 I think. It's just before the night class exists Artemis will be about 11.)_

"Aunt Kimberly?"

Kimberly looked up from her desk and smiled at her nephew "yes Kaname?"

"I'm going to visit Yuki right now. Do you want to come?" he asked. Kimberly smiled. She never really had time to see her niece after the death of her foster siblings "of course. I haven't seen her in a while. I want to check up on her" she said grabbing her cloak. She lifted a small box from the shelf "plus I have something that'll cheer her up" she said. Kaname smiled "yeah she has been a bit down lately cause she can't remember anything" he explained

"for now hunny. The spell I gave jurri will break when she's older" she explained. Kaname nodded and followed his aunt out her study.

Artemis came bouncing out her room and into Kaname's arms "where you goin?" she asked. Kaname smiled "to visit a friend of mine Artemis chan" he said softly.

"who?"

Kaname chuckled "She's a girl about your human age. Her names Yuki. She has amnesia" he said

Artemis looked at her feet "can I come too?" she asked shyly. Kimberly laughed "get your cloak then Artemis"

Artemis jumped for joy and got her dark blue cloak on in a snap of her fingers. Kaname chuckled "your getting good at that" he said taking the little witches hand.

They followed Kimberly to the portal and they were off

(Cross household)

The door bell rang and Yuki jumped up knowing it was her favourite person

Kaname

She adored the young man after he had rescued her when she was five. He had told her that he lived in the wizard relm with his aunt and she was excited about asking him if he could meet her one day. She opened the door and hugged Kaname "Kaname sama!" she cried happily. Kaname chuckled and petted her head "hello Yuki" he said with a smile. Yuki looked up and smiled

"My. She's a live one isn't she Kaname?" A womans voice said. Yuki peeked round behind him and spotted both Kimberly and Artemis. A curious look crossed her face "this my aunt Kimberly Yuki chan. She's the wizard I told you about, and the little girl is her previous guardians granddaughter Artemis" he explained.

Kimberly smiled at Yuki who smiled back. She invited everyone in and brought them tea. Kimberly gave Yuki her present and was thrilled to know that it was an enchanted music box that lit up her dreams.

Kaien cross greeted Kimberly and sat down "I had a thought Kaname kun. Why not build a class of vampires for this school. They could learn to get along with humans and everything" he explained.

Kaname smiled "I think that's an excellent idea cross san" he said

"I agree" Kimberly said. Zero shot up and shouted in protest but Kaien silenced him "Zero this'll be good for everyone" he said trying to change his mind but Zero wasn't listning. He stormed out of the room in rage. Kimberly shook her head "poor boy. Did he loose his parents to a vampire too?" she asked. Kaiens eyes widened "how could you tell?" he asked. She brought Kaien to the side "The tattoo he bares hides the bite marks of a pureblood vampire na? he is a vampire right?" she asked. Kaien nodded. Kimberly smiled "he'll get used to the idea" she reassured.

"Kimi chan! Can I be in the night class like Kaname kun?" Artemis asked excitingly. Yuki glared at the girl since she was so close to Kaname. "your not even a vampire so you can't be in it" she said smugly crossing her arms. A look of disappointment crossed Artemesis face much to Yuki's pleasure.

"hang on Yuki. I think Artemis is on to something here" Kaien said rubbing his chin in thought.

"huh?"

Kimberly smiled "there are many young wizards in my area who need to lean at a good school. Plus it's a good way for vampires and wizards to meet and get along" she explained.

Kaname smiled "so it is settled. Artemis comes with me to the night class then" Kaname said. Artemis hugged him "yay!"

Yuki glared once again at Artemis _`no fair!` _she mentally thought.

"Yuki wipe that glare off your face young lady." Kimberly scolded as if reading her mind. Yuki sighed and looked away in a huff. Kaname patted her head "don't worry Yuki we'll still see each other" he reassured. Yuki smiled at him.

"oh dear look at the time. Come on you two we have to hurry up and get the last portal home" Kimberly said rushing the two to the door "it was lovely meeting you Yuki and Kaien! We'll see you soon!" she yelled closing the door.

Yuki's smiling face turned back into a look of slight jealousy. She wanted to be with Kaname but he lived with the red haired brat that hugged him "is that a hint of jealousy I see Yuki chan? So cute!" Kaien squealed hugging her.

Yuki huffed _`why me?`_

_0o0o0o0o0o00o_

"are you happy that I'm going to school with you Kaname kun?" Artemis asked while walking home. Kaname smiled "very much Artemis chan. You are my favourite girl" he said. Artemis blushed "really?" she asked. Kaname blushed a bit "well…yeah" he said. Artemis giggled and held his hand.

Kimberly smiled lightly looking at the two of them. It reminded her about how she used to hold hands with Rido all the time and talk to him. She missed him on the inside. She knew there was still some good left in him. If he didn't care about her that much she's be dead in the cold snow where he found her unconscious a long time ago.

She knew she had to move on sometime. She was lost in her thoughts until someone banged into her "Ah!" she yelped falling back but a hand caught her and pulled her back up. She regained her balance and sighed "sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" a man said. Kimberly looked up into dark blue eyes. The man was pretty handsome. He had long black hair that was tied in a low pony tail, tanned skin and he wore dark jeans and a blazer with a white shirt underneath.

"eh heh no it's my fault, I was lost in my thoughts" she said blushing. The man smiled "I'm Derek" he said. Kimberly smiled "Kimberly" she replied

"Kimberly huh? Pretty name for a pretty woman like yourself" he said with a flirtious look. Kimberly blushed and covered her face shyly "I know this is sudden but would you like to join me for a butter beer some time?" he asked. Kimberly uncovered her face "I…"

She felt Kaname nudge her "go for it" he whispered. She smiled "I'd love to Derek" she said. Derek smiled "wonderful! I shall pick you up at 6pm tomorrow. Here on this spot?" he asked

Kimberly nodded and walked passed him with the children following her.

"Wow Kimberly got a date!" Artemis giggled. Kimberly giggled with her. Kaname rolled his eyes "women…" he mumbled

"Hey! We heard that!" Artemis yelled chasing him into the house. Terra had to jump out the way before they knocked her over "what's this I hear about a date?" she asked

Kimberly blushed "well I bumped into a man named Derek and he asked me to join him for butter beer tomorrow night" she said. Terra smiled and patted her shoulder "that's good dear. I can't wait to meet him" she said smiling

"I doubt it'll even go well Terra" she said heading inside. Terra smirked "Oh you are so wrong dear" she said walking inside happily.


	11. Chapter 11

The next night Kimberly waited for Derek on the street that they met in wearing a nice black flowing dress with a red rose to decorate it and her long purple hair was put up in a high pony tail.

"Wow"

She turned to see Derek in dress pants and a black dress shirt. His jacket was under his arm "You look...wow" he said. Kimberly blushed and smiled "th- thank you Derek" she said shyly. Derek smiled charmingly and held out his arm "shall we?" he asked. Kimberly smiled and linked her arm with his "yes we shall" she said walking along side him.

The night went swimmingly. He took her to see a movie and then out to dinner and butter beer. Kimberly learned that he came from a full blooded wizard family like her, he liked jazz music, he was great with vampires and he was interested in teaching magic to younger wizards. She slowly began to forget her love for Rido and just enjoyed being with Derek. He walked her home like a gentleman and gave her a small kiss on the cheek goodnight.

The minute she walked into the house Terra jumped on her "I want details now! how was it?" she asked with excitement lacing her voice. Kimberly smiled and told her everything. She awed when she mentioned the kiss goodnight "He's such a sweet heart. Plus he asked me on a 2nd date" Kimberly said. Terra squealed "I get to pick your outfit this time!" she said.

Just then Kaname walked into the room "How was the date Aunt Kimi?" he asked with a smile on his face. Terra left the room to put Artemis down for the night.

Kimberly smiled at her nephew "It went well honey. We're going for a 2nd date soon" she explained.

Kaname's smile then faultered. Kimberly noticed this "What's wrong?" she asked. Kaname sat down. "I'm just a little sad that I have to leave and go to the academy. I'll be leaving you" he said. Kimberly smiled at her nephew. He looked quite adorable when he was a little sad. She held her arms out "Get over here" she said. Kaname stood and went into her arms.

"Now you listen to me young man. You'll like it at the academy and make new friends plus you'll have Artemis with you. I'm making it your job to keep her safe. Plus I'll be visiting you every week I promise"

Kaname looked up to his aunts kind face. He smiled "Thank you Aunty Kimi and don't worry I'll take good care of Artemis" He said. Kimberly kissed the boys fore head "Good. Now you leave in a week so me you and Artemis will have lots of fun this week" she said patting his head. Terra came into the room "I can't get her to go to sleep. Kaname would you?..."

Kaname held his hand up "Of course Terra I'd be happy too" he said leaving the room. Terra and Kimberly looked at eachother "I don't think you and Derek will be the only love birds around here2 Terra joked. Kimberly rolled her eyes and settled down in her chair. She snapped her fingers and out in the air came a cup of tea and a book. They settled in her hands.

"Ahem" Terra said. Kimberly chuckled and snapped her fingers again. A cup floated into Terra's hands. She took a sip and sighed "Ahh nuthin better than a good cup of pixie tea" she said sitting down. Both of the girls smiled and settled down.

(With Kaname and Artemis)

Kaname entered Artemis's room. It was quite a tidy room for a 110 year old girl. All her dolls were aligned on her shelf. The book case was tidy and in alphabetical order and a small potion station was symmetrical and tidy. He tiptoed over to Artemis's bed and sat down on it "Hey little lady. Why won't you sleep?" he asked. Artemis sat up with a little doll in her arms "I don't wanna I'm not..." she yawned "Sleepy" she said. Kaname chuckled and pushed her back to lie down "Sure you are. You need to rest or you won't be able to go to town with me and Kimi tomorrow" he said. Artemis yawned "Only if you stay with me" she said quietly. Kaname smiled softly and laid back "Sure. Anything for you my little witch" he said.

Artemis was already sound asleep. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair_ `I'm sorry Yuki but...you'll find love yourself one day` _he thought

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0

(1 week later)

Kimberly and Terra stood by the now very large fire place with Kaname and Artemis packed and ready to go.

"Ok Terra you know what to do. Now you take good care of her young man or I'm coming after you" Tera joked. Kaname nervously chuckled "Yes Ma'm" he said.

Artemis gripped his hand tightly and took a handfull of some dust that Kimberly was holding out to her.

"I'll visit soon Kaname, ok" Kimberly smiled. Kaname nodded and held onto Artemis.

Artemis took a deep breath "Cross Academy!"

She threw the dust to the ground and they were gone in a flame of green fire. Terra and Kimberly looked at eachother and smiled "They'll be fine. They are in good hands with Kaien" Terra said

Kimberly sweat dropped "Unfortunetly that's what i'm worried about" she groaned

(Unknown Area)

Even though I was enclosed in this blasted coffin thanks to that sneaky little nephew of mine my aching heart still beated for Kimi. What was she doing now? was she safe? Had she found another to love?...

I will rip the man to pieces if she has. Kimi is mine

And mine alone...


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so we are at the area where the anime begins at cross academy when yuki is fifteen. Oh and Kimi will be teaching at an animated version of Hogwarts with all the same characters (NOT MINE!) **

**It fits with the story ****J**

**ONWARDS!**

O00oo00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0

It's been ten years since Kaname and Artemis left to go to cross academy. Kaname sends me letters saying how Artemis and himself are enjoying the academy and even though she's the only witch at the moment Artemis is loved by all the night class students. It made me relieved that she was liked by others.

Every time I visit, I see those two grow older together from young teenagers to young adults. It makes me want to cry sometimes.

All witches age differently. Artemis is in her hundreds but she looks to be…sixteen? Yeah I think that's it.

I myself look in my twenty's and im thousands of years old, He he ^^ Terra's WAAAAAYYYYY older than me and she looks in her twenty's as well (Lucky us)

Anyway, wondering what I've been doing for ten years?…Well I'm currently a potions teacher assistant at a magic school in Britain called Hogwarts. It's no so hard going back and fourth between countries when you're a wizard. I assist the potions master Severus Snape in teaching his classes. He's pretty mean to students sometimes but when your with him everyday you get used to it. Me and him are good friends though.

Oh! And I'm still seeing Derek ^^ what a charming man he is. We went out on our second date then it became a third and so on. He knew how to make me laugh and smile.

I know that Rido is dead an all as Kaname somehow killed him on the night of his parents death…or so I've heard.

The thought of Jurri and Haruka's death saddened me but I knew they would hate for me to be sad so I always put on a smile even when im down in the dumps.

Any who that's kind of what's been happening for that length of time. Oh! Sev's calling me. Gotta go.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kimberly AKA Professor Kuran inspected the potions that the second years have managed to brew. Quite frankly they all worked out fine but her partner Severus Snape didn't think so

"No marks Mr Weasley. You forgot the dragons tears… again!" Sev snapped. Ronald (aka Ron) Weasley's face turned sad. I turned to the potions master "Sev have a heart he did his best na?" I said. He looked at my puppy dog eyes and sighed "Very well. Half marks for trying" he said writing it down. Ronald's face broke out into a smile and he mouthed `thank you` to me. I winked and checked the other potions. Class ended for lunch and the pupils filed out quickly.

Me and Severus walked side by side down the dark hallways of the dungeons "Honeslty Miss Kuran your too soft" Severus said. I smiled "That's just my nature. I WAS raised by a family of kind hearted vampires, remember" I pointed out. It was true. My kind nature came from the Kurans themselves.

"Ah yes. The Kuran Pureblood family. How is that Nephew of yours…oh what's his name? Kurame?" he asked

"It's Kaname dear. He's doing fine. He's the class president apparently. Lucky him" I said. Severus smiled "yes good for him. What about Artemis?"

"She's loving it there" I answered

"Are you sure she doesn't want to learn magic here?" he asked as we entered the hall. "Quite sure Sev."

We sat down to lunch. I had a nice tomato soup with crusty bread while Sev settled with a turkey sandwich. My eyes scanned the large hall filled with hungry students. My eyes lingered to the Gryffindor house table. I saw Ronald with his friends Harry potter and Hermione Granger. They were quite popular in Gryffindor and there only second years too. I smiled to myself but then it disappeared. Two well known faces were missing.

"Severus…Where are Fred and George Weasley?" I asked. Severus looked towards the table then too me "No clue…you don't think that there up to something do you?" he asked

"Well you know them as well as I do. They are very famous for there pranks" She mumbled taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. It tasted very bitter for some reason. The twins finally strolled in with goofy smirks on their faces. They are most DEFINETLY up to no good.

All of a sudden I began to feel dizzy. I placed a hand on my head.

"Kimberly? Are you all right?" Minerva McGonagall asked me with worry crossing her face. I waved my hand a bit "I'm ok" I said

"Are you sure? you look awfully pale my dear" Lockhart said. I never liked that man. Any who the dizzyness got worse. I also began to feel really warm. What's wrong with me?

"I need to go lie down" I said standing up. "I'll escort you" Lockhart said also getting up. I waved him off "I'm alright Lockhart…I just…" I walked one step and tripped down the step. I heard students panicking and Severus and Dumbledore calling my name. Eventually my vision went black.


End file.
